Hex (Earth-68)
This is the version of Hex to appear on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise and Ryder 10. In John Smith 10, he becomes a good guy. Appearance He appears in his UAF appearance. Powers and Abilities Hex is a master magician, wielding a large array of spells. Utilizing his staff, his magic power is increased. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Hex used to live in Ledgerdomain with his brother Spellbinder and his niece Charmcaster. The realm was ruled by an evil sorceror named Adwaita. Spellbinder gave his life to allow Hex and Charmcaster to escape from Ledgerdomain, arriving at Earth. Hex first appears terrorizing Bellwood, searching for an unknown object. He encounters John, Gwen and Kevin. Gwen recognizes him, him being the one who started her on magic. He is able to escape them, but then battle them again. Hex uses a spell to destroy Diamondhead, the Omnitrix turning him into Chromastone. He is then defeated. He appears again, escaping jail to search for an object. John turns into Clockwork accidentally. Clockwork uses his powers, sending the two back in time. Hex exits the time stream, accidentally aging him. He appears in Salem, Massachussets, on a rampage working for John. John encounters a Young Gwen, accidentally giving her a spell book. Hex uses magic to revitalize himself, then John uses Clockwork to return them to their own time. He is arrested again. Hex is later recruited by Albedo to join the Negative 10 along with Charmcaster. It is here that he makes a friendship with Dr. Animo. The Negative 10 fight off John, until he goes Ultimate, as he defeats them. John then allows Hex and Charmcaster to escape, believing they are not all evil. Hex accepts it, oweing John now. He doesn't return until Gwen tries to take a spellbook from his mansion, who is trying to get Charmcaster out of Ledgerdomain. He gives the book voluntarily, saying he'll have nothing to do with the realm of magic. Animo appears later that day, and recruits him to assist. Hex uses his magic to stabilize an Omnitrix alien clone Animo was creating for Aggregor. They are successful, then he helps Animo and a re-animated Rob Lucci corpse to fend off John and the others. He fights Gwen and is defeated, but escapes afterwards. After receiving word that Charmcaster was killed in Ledgerdomain, he is overcome with grief. He goes on a rampage, John trying to calm him down. He tells John not to get in his way, and returns to his mansion. Hex uses a spell to transport Earth into Ledgerdomain. John uses Alien X to return Earth to its own dimension, but leaves Hex trapped there. At some point, Charmcaster returns to life and to him in Ledgerdomain. Meanwhile, a sorceror named Phantom had taken over Earth, and invades Ledgerdomain. He restores Adwaita to full power, and allows him to rule. Hex doesn't return until John goes to Ledgerdomain looking for him, requesting his help to fight Phantom. Despite Charmcaster's objections, Hex agrees to help while John helps battle Adwaita. They escape Ledgerdomain, and gather others to fight in the New War Games. While making regular appearances, he doesn't fight in the War Games until the Third Round, where he fights Driscoll. He defeats Driscoll with ease, who escapes afterwards. In the fourth round, he is pitted against Adwaita, after John has to fight Julie. He is beaten up heavily, until he uses dark magic, cutting Adwaita off from the mana of Ledgerdomain, causing him get lost in the void. Hex rests for the fifth round, but fights Sonogram in the sixth, winning easily. In the final round, Hex faces Darkstar. He starts off winning, holding Darkstar down. However, Darkstar drains some Forever Knights of their energy, refueling and overpowering Hex. He then kills Hex, who tells Charmcaster to lead their people to prosperity. Legacy He referred to Charmcaster by her true name, Hope, before his death. This allowed John to use it to snap Charmcaster out of a depressed rage. Animo, who had been with the New Chess Pieces, joins the heroes to avenge him. Appearances *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Time Walker *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Galactic Battle *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *Distress Phantom Watch *Dark Magic (first re-appearance) *Wanted (John Smith 10) *The Gathering *New Chess Pieces (episode) *War Games Revived *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power (death) Omniverse * Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10) (revived, deceased) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Hex appears living in his mansion, when Lucky Girl breaks in. After learning what she was, a being made of pure magic, Hex decides to take her on as his apprentice. Appearances * Lucky Charm (Ryder 10) * The Creature From Beyond (Ryder 10) * Tough Luck (Ryder 10) * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Mystery, Incorporeal (Ryder 10) * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) * Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10) * Making a Deal with Collectimus Trivia *Hex was made good do to a like of the character. *It's stated that Hex's death could've been avoidable if Lucy had fought Darkstar. *It's never been stated what he was searching for, as after his first two appearances, he never went after the objects again. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 04:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters